Cyborg
by Barracade
Summary: Cyborg. This story is a Teen titans parody of the movie 'Shrek' with a few major twists. Cyborg's lab home in the woods is overrun by peasants! He along with his new friend 'Beastboy' must go to Lord Wayne's castle to sort out this mess. Not knowing that he is about to overtake a grand adventure to save the princess from a castle far far away. -Finished!
1. Storybook

Ok so here's my next story.

This is a Teen titan's version of the movie Shrek. Now I am not following it one hundred percent, that's the point of making my own parody, but it will follow along that storyline. Enjoy!

I don't own Teen Titans, I wish I did though.

I also don't own the movie Shrek, but you knew that.

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Tameran there was a princess. Now this princess was dearly beloved. But the princess was terribly cursed. She could summon energy from her eyes and hands at will; she was also able to fly and had extraordinary strength. The King and Queen had the Gordanians transport her to a tower far away in a distant long forgotten kingdom. The princess was guarded by a fearsome creature that no one knows what it is. For no one ever saw it and lived to tell the tale.

No one that came to the castle ever escaped alive. The princess waited and waited in the tower looming over lava, with the padding of the creature's footsteps as her only companion. She awaited a knight so-bold as to rescue her. -Ha, like that's ever going to happen."

We see a hand close a storybook he had been reading as he exits his abode. He was a strange man. He was half metal and his home was a lab far away from civilization. He stretched as he walked along the trail and headed out to do the chores for the day. He made sure that the windmill was working and collected water for his soup he planned on making later.

He walked out in the woods for a nice walk. He enjoyed all of the solitude, after-all people labeled him a freak, and 'Cyborg' is what they called him. But he didn't need people to be happy, no! He was fine all by himself. He whistled a merry tune and continued on his way.

"WAH! No I won't go back" a shout rose from among the trees and Cyborg stopped abruptly. Suddenly a green boy leapt from behind the trees and almost ran into Cyborg. "Yo man what's your deal" Cyborg said to the cowering green boy. He also looked quite strange with his elfish ears and a fang poking out of his mouth. The green boy didn't reply but when the sound of footsteps came from behind the boy hide behind Cyborg's back.

Soldiers stepped into the clearing. "Alright you lot" a British sounding soldier with red hair started to say as he saw the green boy. "King's orders. Now my ducky why don't you come along quietly and we don't have to ruffle your feathers." "Hold up now, what's the problem" Cyborg asked the British soldier. "My name is Mod. I am an officer of the law and this peasant that stands behind you has been requested by the King to testify against his wrong-doings." Mod said. "Eh, you lot are just a bunch of trouble-makers. You live in this forest don't you? You're coming with me" Mod continued. "Oh yeah, you and what army" Cyborg taunted. Mod turned around just in time to see his entire squadron fleeing from the sight of the metal man. "Oy, you lot get back 'ere you yanks!" Mod yelled as he chased the battalion.

"Dude did you see them run" the green boy giggled. "Sure" Cyborg said as he walked off. "So my name's Beastboy, what's yours?" Beastboy asked curiously. "Just call me Cyborg" was his reply. "Cyborg? Cool" Beastboy said as he grinned at the man. "You mean you're not scared of me?" Cyborg questioned. "Nope" "really" "yes really." Cyborg stared at Beastboy then smiled. They continued to walk in silence and soon came upon his house. "Is this your home" Beastboy questioned. "Yeah" Cyborg replied.

Cyborg opened the door and saw a sight that made him scream. His house was a wreck and people of all kinds were tearing the small lab apart. All of the people looked at Cyborg as he yelled. **"Who are you people? Why are you here! Get out of my lab!" **The people looked at each other then back at him. "We can't" one said. "And why not" Cyborg asked already exasperated. "Lord Wayne sent us here" another said. "Lord Wayne, you mean the king?" Cyborg asked for clarification. "Yes, we have nowhere to go" a third said. "I guess we need to pay Lord Wayne a visit" Cyborg murmured to himself. "Does anyone know how to get to Wayne's castle?" He called out. "I do" Beastboy said. And with a grin the two were off on an adventure.

So how was that for a beginning? I guess I am going to come out and say it, but this is NOT a Cy/Star pairing. It is not a BB/Star pairing either. I am adding a twist to this so it's not the exact same story. Reviews are most appreciated and I love you all! All of that stuff that others say about reviews is true; they help empower writers like me to write faster. So even if it's just a 'hey, good job' it helps.

Read on!

~Barracade.


	2. The Centaurian moon necklace

Next chapter hooray!

I'm actually pretty excited about this story... I have wanted to do a Titans version of this story for quite a while. As soon as I finish this one I have another movie parody that I'll start working on.

Also A-StudyinEsmeWho: Nah, Terra lost her chance. I really don't like her with her whole 'I'm going to run away-come back-betray them-then try to kill them-then forget all about them after I come back from turning into a stone statue while saving their lives which I endangered in the first place.' Hehe! Sorry, she kind of annoys me. : P

And also thanks for listening to my thing about reviews. –Makes a big cheesy grin-

The two walked through the woods and although Cyborg did appreciate having an actual person (for the most part anyway) around him he still felt slightly perturbed at the green bean. Why you may ask? Well the answer is quite simple really. It's safe to say that Beastboy is-

"I'm so bored" Beastboy complained loudly. Cyborg sighed. "Well, it won't take long until we get to Lord Wayne's castle. Alright, then you can be on you merry way" Cyborg said. "What no, I want to stick with you! Everyone else thinks I'm a freak" Beastboy wailed. Cyborg looked at his companion in sympathy before turning to the road ahead of them. "Fork in the road" Cyborg said stating the obvious. "I've never been to the castle. Where is the Kingdom of Gotham" (I know original right?) Cyborg continued asking the only logical question. "Uh I don't know" Beastboy replied confusedly.

Cyborg sighed loudly. And Beastboy looked sullen when suddenly a voice rang out. "Follow the yellow brick road." Cyborg turned to the voice and said "what yellow brick road, and wasn't that in the wizard of Oz?" "Ha you watch the Wizard of Oz?" Beastboy asked while sniggering to himself. The mysterious speaker stepped into the light and looked at them. This person had pink hair and pink cat-like eyes. "Anyways, Lord Wayne's castle is that way" the person said pointing to the left path. "Ok, what's your name?" Cyborg asked cautiously. "Just call me Jinx" the lady named 'Jinx' said as she walked down the right path. (Literally not metaphorically.)

Cyborg and Beastboy were soon back on track and stood outside the castle walls. There were blue velvet ropes in a queue line and a guy with a very expensive suit on that waited at the end. "Is this some kind of theme park" came from Beastboy's mouth before he could even register what he saw before him. "No you idiot" Cyborg said unamused. They walked to the front and asked if they were to see the King. The well-dressed man's eyes opened wide and he let them inside with no hassle thinking it better for his health-hey there were some perks to being considered a freak.

"Master Wayne" we have found the object you have been looking for. Another well-dressed man said as he held up a jewel. "I see. Can you go send it to Richard for me, Alfred" Master Wayne said to Alfred. "It would be a pleasure sir" Alfred said as he took the jewel and walked to another part of the castle.

The kingdom of Gotham was a fine city. Formerly known as a crime-filled wasteland, the city although sometimes dark in appearance and its former reputation, is now a relatively safe place. When Gotham's first and current king Bruce Wayne came into town corruption and crime seemed to melt away. Gotham was now a safe haven for many people and was a kingdom of huge trade.

Alfred knocked on a chamber door and paused respectfully for a moment before addressing the person within. "Master Grayson I have something to give to you" Alfred said. There was a pause as all work from within the room stopped. Suddenly the door opened and 'Richard' emerged. "Yes Alfred" Richard asked politely. "We have finally found it Sir" Alfred said causing excitement to rise from the young Prince. "Really, may I see it" he asked keeping his voice even. Alfred handed the object over and retreated as Richard shut his door.

He sat at his desk and looked at the jewel in his hand. It seemed to be some sort of amulet. "The Centaurian moon necklace" he breathed. "Last seen and made in Tameran long before the current king and queen came to power." He paused. "I wonder if it's true." He stared for a moment longer before speaking directly into the amulet. "Oh, necklace" he greeted. "For I am a Prince, in line for the throne, for what do I need to be a most sufficient king?"

"What you seek, I cannot give. For it is inside of you" the Amulet answered. Richard stood stunned as he processed this information. "I don't need _anything?_" Richard questioned doubtfully. "Nothing you lack, although there is something I need" the Amulet stated calmly. "What is it" Richard asked getting slightly suspicious. "There is a fair maiden who has been trapped for quite a while. I need you to save her." "And where is this 'fair maiden'" Richard asked the amulet. "The maiden you seek is in the Kingdom of Azarath, locked away in a castle, old and worn guarded by a beast…" The amulet said. "And you want _me _to slay the beast and save the damsel?" Richard asked clarifying. "Yes" the amulet said. "Here is a map, but if you cannot go. I ask that you send someone to save her" A map appeared and landed into Richard's hands. "Ok, I will not fail" Richard vowed. "I hope not" the Amulet said kindly.

Ugh! That chapter was so short…. Oh well. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter of Cyborg.

Also if you don't know what a 'Centaurian moon necklace' is then watch the 2nd episode 'sisters.' Then you'll see.

Hehe-also I know it was silly to have Jinx quote off of 'The wizard of Oz' and to then have Cyborg state that but I did think it was funny-although quite random…

I think you have already deduced who the Princess of Tameran is, and you might've figured out who the 'beast' is in this chapter… But if not-hang tight and you'll probably find out in the next chapter. Yay!

~Barracade


	3. Adventure undertaken

"Absolutely not!" Lord Wayne bellowed as he stared down at his next heir. "The princess needs my help though, and besides you said I need to meet some women anyway" Richard tried to explain. "No you are not going. Have you heard of the legend of the princess of Tameran?"

Richard looked confusedly at his mentor. "Not really, but I still need to go help her." Lord Wayne shook his head. "I guess I'll have to tell you" Richard looked up with expectant eyes. "Uh yes, anyway the princess of Tameran her name was Koriand'r, but in our language her name is Starfire. When she was born she had extraordinary powers, and this scared the people. When she was five they sent her away to Azarath. Now they sent her here because they knew no one would bother them. Azarath used to be a beautiful kingdom full of peace, but it was ravaged and is now a forbidden wasteland. Starfire was sent there to the only place that survived which was an old castle with a huge tower. They took her to the top and as they left they saw a horrific sight. Blood red eyes stared at them as the fierce beast growled menacingly. They barely escaped with their lives. Many had tried to go and save the princess but they weren't quite as lucky. Soon the land became forgotten as well as the princess." Lord Wayne told his charge.

"So this means you're not letting me go?" Richard asked. "I won't let you go" Wayne sighed. "But I will let you pick some soldiers to send off to save her. We will hold a tournament tonight. Now can you inform Alfred of the tournament" Lord Wayne said as Richard grinned. He nodded and ran off to find the butler. Lord Wayne sighed, what has he gotten himself into?

As the metal man and the green bean walked into the town they noticed most of the finest knights heading towards the huge castle. They exchanged a look with each other and continued their leisurely pace through the kingdom. "Hey look at this" Beastboy exclaimed as he pressed a red button on a blue box. Cyborg groaned as he walked towards Beastboy.

The box sprung open and played a merry song that was both catchy and annoying. "Welcome to Gotham, such a perfect kingdom, here we have some rules, let us explain it for the dumb, please don't steal, respect property, killing will make King Wayne break your… Face… Gotham is, Gotham is, Gotham is a per-FECT PLAAAAACE! Doo dooodoo doo doo dooooo duh!" The box then promptly snaps a photo of the shell-shocked duo. (Gotta love my parody of the Duloc song) The box spits out the photo to reveal a not very flattering photo of a Cyborg with a 'what in the world' face, and Beastboy with a 'this is super weird' face. "Let's hear it again" Beastboy said as he was about to click the button but Cyborg wrenches his had away yelling "NO." Beastboy shrugs and they continue on with their walk, now heading towards the palace. They reach the doors of what they think is the palace and they swing open the doors. As they waltz on in they realize that they took the wrong entrance. They were in a colluseum.

"Change of plans" Lord Wayne announced as all went silent on the arrival of the two unlucky fellows. "Whoever can defeat the Cyborg will be declared winner" he said and the crowd roared in excitement. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each-other and smirked. "I'll take the ugly one" Cyborg said and they both sprang into action. Cyborg punched the closest person to him then kicked the one advancing upon him from behind. He spun around and threw the first soldier into another then tackled a third.

Beastboy ran towards a few soldiers who cracked their knuckles confidently but the smug looks they gave him soon vanished when he morphed into a wolf. He snarled at them and bit one that had no armor on in the arm. Then he shifted into a falcon and flew high into the air. He quickly shifted into a Kangaroo and kicked two in the face. He bounded into the air again and shifted into a lion. Using his big paws to his advantage, he landed and then struck another soldier.

Suddenly a soldier came up from behind Beastboy but wasn't able to exploit his weakness as Cyborg tackled him from the side. As the dust settled Lord Wayne realized that the Cyborg and Changeling had won. He thought for a moment then stood. He raised his hands up high and said "and we have a winner!" The crowd roared.

"So why are we going to Azarath?" Beastboy asked cautiously. "So we can get my lab back" Cyborg explained. "Why didn't you just demand to get it back" Beastboy pressed. "Because contrary to popular belief, I'm not a monster" Cyborg yelled. Beastboy visibly deflated. "Don't worry, we just have to save princess Starfire and then we can go home" Cyborg said happily. Beastboy grinned. "Lost Kingdom of Azarath, were coming for Starfire so watch out!" Beastboy shouted.

….

In a dark place a shadow moved silently. It seemed anxious like it heard something. It hissed, it's four eyes glowing blood red. A set of fangs gleamed in the light. It glared harshly at the world outside. It stared at the smoldering remains of a once beautiful kingdom, then looked down at the boiling lava. It turned around and disappeared from sight.

….

Dun dun dun! Still too short of a chapter for my tastes but I got what I wanted for this chapter.

Also, I am not very good with fight scenes, but I figured I had to put something for that.

Read on!

~Barracade


	4. To Beastboy or not to Beastboy

Hooray a new chapter! I am really enjoying this story so far. Hehe, also once I'm finished with this one I think I might do another movie parody. Especially if it's going to be as fun as this one.

...

Al Giordino: That comment made me laugh. Seriously that's funny...

1-800fangirl: I LOVE YOU NAME! That is an awesome name -might I say? Anyway, I just added Jinx in there as a random character, but I am thinking about bringing her in later. I made a 'cliffy' cause I wanted too, and it seemed the only logical way to add that last bit in without revealing too much information. Don't die because then you won't find out how it ends! And thank you I will keep it up. -Whoop, whoop-

...

"Ugh stop it Beastboy" Cyborg bellowed as a green eagle perched on his shoulder, startling the metal man. "Caw" Beastboy replied as he leapt off of the bulky shoulder. They were currently walking through a meadow. They had been walking for some time and hoped that they would find Azarath soon. "Wah" Cyborg cried as he suddenly tripped on a rock.

"Beastboy what have I told you" he yelled thinking the green changeling had tripped him again. "I didn't do it. You were daydreaming and tripped over a rock" Beastboy giggled. Cyborg groaned and stood to his feet. He looked at the road ahead and noticed a giant mountain. Another groan slipped past his lips as he looked at the towering obstacle.

"Well I guess you have a lot of walking ahead of you" Beastboy grinned. "What, you have to walk too" Cyborg replied utterly confused. "Oh, I can easily just shift and fly over the mountain" he laughed. Cyborg glared at the young green teen. "Then why don't you just fly us both over the mountain" he deadpanned. Beastboy sweat-dropped comically as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, I guess I can" he said then shifted into a pterodactyl and flew them over the mountain. He at the top then shifted back as he looked at the land ahead of him. The land was a grey/black color that looked like a wildfire had been through. There was some smoke in the distance and they could see the peak of the tower from far away atop its own mountain. "Guess we better start walking" Cyborg said as they began to walk again.

...

"Bruce, do you think they're even going to live? I mean, there is the matter of that beast that no one even knows what it is for sure." Richard stated. "I know this, but if they don't survive at least we won't be losing valuable soldiers, they agreed even knowing the risks" Lord Wayne said to his ward. "I know but they we don't know what they're up against" Richard reminded. "I know" Wayne said already losing patience.

Richard recognized that tone of voice "I just want that princess to be saved" he persuaded. "And she will, but I am not putting my only successor in danger" Lord Wayne said sternly with all the force of a roar, although he didn't even raise his voice an octave. "Alright" Richard sighed as he walked out of the room. "Stubborn" Lord Wayne muttered.

…..

"We're almost at the top" Cyborg said as they walked up the last of the mountain towards the tower. "Yeah, the sooner we save the princess the sooner we can leave this dump" Beastboy said as he stared at the charred land in disgust. "Well we better get going then" Cyborg retorted as they took a breather at the top of the mountain. They turned towards the castle and saw a rope bridge. Said bridge was swinging over a fiery lake of lava.

"I am not getting on that" Beastboy stated. "Oh yes you are, come on let's be quiet so we don't disturb the beast" Cyborg reasoned and soon the odd pair were trudging carefully across the bridge. The bridge swung to and fro and the hero's valiantly tried to stay on as they sat precariously on the old wood and rope beams, that is was a wonder that the bridge was still standing with no supports present. They safely got to the other end of the bridge unscathed and carefully walked to the door.

"Guess we have to go in now right BB" Cyborg questioned rhetorically as he moved closer to the door. They both pushed open the door that hadn't been used in years. Looking left and right for any moving shadows they treaded into the building. "Ok I'll go left, you go right. Bring the princess back here when you're done and then we'll get out of here" Cyborg said as they took their respective paths.

…..

"I think that my hair should go up in a braid" a young red-headed teenager said to a group of shadows. The shadow grunted in response. "Oh and I could put on the shadow of eye, and use the stick of lip. Oh and I also need some blush. Oh I think that would do nicely." She said as she picked up random make-up materials.

Suddenly there was a sound of a door opening. "Is there someone downstairs?" The young lady sitting at the vanity asked the shadows once again. A slight swishing sound was heard in the direction of the shadows and a shadow turns. It hisses and glares with its dark, red eyes. The shadow then sweeps itself down the stairs. "I guess it is so" the lady said as the door shut with a soft click behind the shadow. She looked untroubled as she pulled out a tube of lipstick.

…..

"Ow" Beastboy yelled. He glared at the helmet that lay on the ground. "Stupid helmet" he said as if it was the object's fault that he kicked it. He sighed and continued walking. He saw quite a few skeletons and he began to grow wary. He continued walking and took a deep breath. "Calm down dude, there's nothing here" he told himself with a laugh. Then his blood ran cold

He was being watched…

He looked around trying to find the force he couldn't see. He turned left and right and spun around. Then he sighed and turned towards the right direction. He continued his walk and then saw something. _'Is it just me or is that suit of armor moving?' _And lo' a suit of armor was indeed moving. And it had friends.

He tore off a helmet on one soldier and his look of shock soon grew into horror. "The suit of armor is empty and it's moving, GHOST" He yelled and ran in a different direction. He ran throughout the palace passing the dining room, the servant's quarters, the courtyard, but no sigh of the stairs to the tower.

He continued to run after all, you can't fight an enemy you can't see. He soon came to a hallway and realized he was surrounded. He looked right and left trying to find an opening. He then saw another path, but he didn't run down that path. It seemed like the most dangerous choice. Because there was something in the shadows,

Something with glowing red eyes.

...

Cyborg walked through the castle thinking happy thoughts. He didn't see any beast and he had the tower in sight. "It shouldn't be long until I find the stairs" he told himself. And sure enough, he turned a corner and saw an elaborate staircase before him. It seemed to be the only structure that remained in pristine condition.

He happily walked up the steps hoping that Beastboy wasn't in trouble. _'I hope the 'beast' doesn't get to us' _he thought with a frown. He still eagerly ran up the steps however.

…..

"Uh Hi" Beastboy said to the shadow. The shadow loomed over him and for the first time he feared for his life. The red eyes seemed to stare straight through him. They didn't blink they stared impassively. The shadow seemed to come closer and he backed up a step. _'Well I lived, I loved, I-oh who am I kidding? I'm going to die! And I'm not even 20 yet! Oh how an odd twist of fate' _Beastboy though grimly. The eyes dared him to challenge it and Beastboy knew. This was the monster spoken of in legends.

…..

Yes another cliff-hanger. But you won't have to wait too terribly long. I'm just that nice. Hehe- I'm just giving you more of a reason to be grateful that I update fast. I'm just kidding, don't take me seriously. Read and review, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

Read on!

~Barracade


	5. Homeward bound?

Yay I am in fall break! Oh hooray. I needed a break from school, especially because of these headaches I keep getting. Phew... Anyway to the story!

...

Beastboy looked left and right looking for an exit. He saw the rows of guards and then looked in front of him. The creature was watching him in rapt attention. It seemed to wonder what he planned on doing. "Uh" he said as he continued to search frantically.

The guards were standing shoulder to shoulder. They all held either a sword, a battle-axe, or a flail. He noticed something else. They all had a ghostly face complete with four glowing red eyes. They seemed to be a parody of the comedy/tragedy masks. Although they seemed evil with their glowing eyes.

The creature also had four glowing eyes and Beastboy vaguely wondered if the creature had summoned the soldiers. This explained why the soldiers didn't die, if they were ghosts. Beastboy had a strong sense that this was the last time the world would see a green changeling.

...

Cyborg panted as he crawled up the steps. How many steps did it take to get to the peak of the tower? Cyborg groaned _'well I might as well keep walking' _he thought as he stumbled to his feet. He walked casually up the steps as he regulated his breath. He soon saw a light and with renewed vigor he went up the rest of the steps and cracked open the door.

"Is that you Raven?" A voice asked. Cyborg stayed quiet. "Have you seen who was in the castle? Raven? Can you preform the braiding maneuvers upon my hair, I know that it isn't your cup of the tea but I would like it if you would" She babbled as Cyborg walked into the room.

Starfire sat at her vanity pampering herself as she babbled to a person who wasn't there. She used some make-up remover to get rid of a mistake she made when she was applying eyeliner. "Raven it is unaccustomed for you to do the ignoring of me. Have I done something wrong? Usually you at least-eep!" Starfire continued to talk but squealed as she turned around and saw a half metal man.

Cyborg also screamed a girly-y-err-a-a manly man scream -coughs- As the princess summoned an energy around both hands and pointed them at him. "Who are you, mofraki" She demanded. (Mofraki is supposed to mean 'intruder' in Tameranian. -Note this is not a true word just a word made by me-)

"I'm Cyborg, I was sent by Lord Wayne to rescue you" Cyborg said as he held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. Starfire glared harder trying to decipher if he was telling the truth. "What did you do to Raven" she inquired harshly assuming the worst. "Who's Raven" Cyborg thought for a minute. "Is 'Raven' the monster spoken of in legends?"

"Yes, but she is not a monster. She has kept me safe and has been my companion for years when my own family has not" Starfire corrected furiously. Cyborg raised his hands again and uttered a meek 'ok.' "As for your question I didn't do anything. I haven't seen her" Cyborg said.

Starfire put a finger to her chin. "Did you bring someone else here?" She asked. "Yes I have a travel buddy" he answered. "Then she is most likely assessing the capability of your 'travel buddy'" Starfire clarified. Cyborg looked at her in surprise "is he in trouble then?" Starfire laughed "I do not think so, Raven usually only harms the people who are not the foweryet, the 'pure of heart' if he is like you then he should be fine."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" A loud scream deafens the area. "Or maybe not" Starfire said with worry and they both headed down the steps.

...

Beastboy stared the creature right in the eyes trying to hide his fear. The creature stared right back. Beastboy coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't suppose that we can talk this over?" He asked. The creature stared at it impassively for a second. "Perhaps" it said. Beastboy's eyes bugged out "you can talk" he exclaimed. It scoffed at him "of course I can talk." It scolded. "Now why are you here?"

Beastboy grinned at the creature. "I was sent by Lord Wayne to save the princess" he said. The creature seemed to tilt its head. "Why didn't 'Lord Wayne' come to save the princess himself?" The creature asked. "Well, the prince is the one who wanted to save her. But Lord Wayne wouldn't let him. He said it was too dangerous and he didn't want him to die" Beastboy replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The creature remained silent and Beastboy started to worry. "You mean that he didn't want to send the prince because it was too dangerous, yet he sends you and you _willingly _go regardless of the fact that you could die?" the creature asks incredulously. Beastboy chuckled at the creature "I guess." He paused. "But we went so we could get my friend's house back." _"WE? _There's two of you" the creature demanded. "Uh, yeah. My friend is around here somewhere." Beastboy replied wondering what was bothering the creature. Suddenly he was lifted up by a glowing black talon and he did the manliest thing he could think of.

He screamed. The talon tugged him by the collar and dragged him towards the creature making them eye level. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for coming here" the creature snarled. Beastboy blurts out "because I'm too young to die, because I never got to do so many things, because I don't want you to. Because I like to live, because chicks dig the ears, because I never saved the princess, because-" "Shut up" the creature snarled.

"You told me to though" Beastboy said childishly. He looked at the creature and realized, other than the red eyes. That it looked like an ordinary person. "You're not a monster" he gasped. The person rolled her eyes. "I'm not normal either" she replied. "Why do you have red eyes though?" Beastboy asked. "All the better to scare people off." "Well, my name's Beastboy" he said. There was a long pause. "And you are" Beastboy prompted. "Raven" she replied. "Oh cool so are you going to kill me?" Beastboy asked. "I think-"

Something blasted Raven in the back and she dropped Beastboy with a hiss. She turned to the source and saw Cyborg. Raven blasted him and he fell over. She lifted her hands about to blast the metal man into oblivion when Starfire appeared. "No Cyborg, do not hurt friend Raven" she yelled as she flew to the metal man. "Starfire?" Raven asked. Starfire turned to Raven her eyes wide.

Cyborg got up and seemed to not hear Starfire as he lifted his sonic cannon and let loose on her. She didn't notice as she focused on Starfire and turned at the last minute as the blue beam hit her in the stomach, rendering her unconscious. She tumbled to the ground and Cyborg scooped up Starfire and Beastboy and high-tailed it out of there. They stumbled across the bridge and slid down the hill.

…..

"This is unacceptable, I wish not to go with you, why did you hurt friend Raven. Put me down now!" Starfire yelled as she dangled over Cyborg's shoulder as they walked. "I am taking you to the Kingdom of Gotham. There is a friend who asked for us to rescue you." Cyborg explained. "I did not need the rescuing I am not a damsel in the distress!" Starfire screamed. Cyborg chose not to reply as Starfire ranted on sometimes switching to another unknown language.

They only had to get to the Kingdom of Gotham now. They would be done with this task soon and then they could go home. He would go to his lab and Beastboy; well he wasn't sure where Beastboy would go. He shrugged to himself and continued walking ignoring Starfire's ranting. For a princess she could really yell.

…..

Raven opened her eyes and sat up. She rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. It took a moment but she remembered what happened. "Starfire" she called out. She felt the area trying to sense her aura, but it was all in vain. She stood up quickly and rushed to the door. She stared at the open door that showed the rope bridge over the lava and the burned hills of a once beautiful land.

She quickly flew to the top of the tower and stared out at the rolling hills painted in various shades of black and grey. It brought visions of what happened to her mind but she banished the thought. She had more pressing matters to attend to. She had to find Starfire, and destroy the perpetrators. She would not fail.

"I will find you Starfire" she called out to the plains. "And I will get vengeance" she said to herself. She then leaned forward and let herself casually fall off of the tower. Before she hit the ground she lifted herself up and flew off in the direction they went. She was coming.

…..

So how was that? Read and review will you? I would appreciate the effort! :D

But seriously, how am I doing?

Read on!

~Barracade


	6. Rain and rocks hooray

Hey guys I'm baa-ack!

Astudyinesmewho: Thank you so much! To be honest I really am enjoying this fan-fiction too.

So what will happen next? Will Starfire go back to Gotham, are they all in danger. Will I get a pack of peanuts? Probably not. All these questions and more, will they be answered soon?

...

**Kaboom! **The thunder roared after the lightning flashed. Beastboy jumped a foot high and Cyborg grumbled to himself. "I wish to find shelter now!" Starfire yelled to her 'saviors' as she had given up her rant around an hour ago but still felt the need to state the obvious.

"I'm looking" Cyborg grumbled again. He hated rain as much as he hated tofu. And tofu was all his companion seemed to eat. "Look" Beastboy said as he pointed at a small cabin. "Booyah!" Cyborg yelled as they ran over to the small building. They opened the door and stepped in. Good, there seemed to be no people. They set about to drying themselves and preparing dinner.

Starfire leaned back on the small couch and listened to the pitter patter of the rain and the rustling that the trees made as the wind blew through them. It never rained back in Azarath, that's why there were fires still burning. She wondered why Azarath was such a wasteland but every time she asked Raven she never got an answer.

"Hey Starfire" Cyborg yelled and Starfire looked up in acknowledgement. "Would you like a few waffles" "Their delicious" Beastboy supplied. Starfire rose up from the couch and flew lightly over to the duo. "Please, what is this 'waffle?' Is it a culinary item made out of the garsnex?" She asked politely. Both boys stared at her. "Uh no, just try one their good I promise" Beastboy replied with a hearty laugh. Starfire picked up a plate and began to eat.

…..

"I hate rain!" Raven yelled as she walked through the forest. She created a raven with her dark energy to shield her from the downpour but she still had to trudge through mud and the wind made some of the rain hit her. The rain was cold and stung her skin with every droplet. She had to find shelter soon the storm would only get worse.

Just when she thought that she would be walking all night she noticed a cave. She almost started to sing –almost- as she ran towards the quite spacious cave. "Hello" she said to the mouth of the cave. She crept in carefully and set about to drying her sopping cloak. Her hunt temporarily put on hold as she didn't want to walk around in that storm. She would find them, in the morning.

…..

Starfire's eyes fluttered open as the sun came up and she sat up stretching. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was well in the sky. "Morning princess" Cyborg said as he was preparing a meal for everyone. "Good morning, what are you preparing?" Starfire asked. "I'm making my meat supreme" he said. Starfire tilted her head questioningly "doesn't Beastboy not eat meat?"

"Oh I got him some fruit and he can have some leftover waffles." Cyborg said disgusted. "Ok" Starfire said. "Yawn! Man I had the best sleep ever!" Beastboy exclaimed as he bounded into the kitchen. They soon ate and were on the road again.

…..

Raven opened her eyes and surveyed the cave she was in. It seemed empty still so she got up carefully. She shook her head to rid herself of grogginess. She peered outside of the cave and cracked a small smile when she noticed it wasn't raining and the ground looked fairly dry. She stepped out and set about looking for something to eat. She noticed a tree and as she got closer to it she noticed a peculiar fruit. She picked a few and sniffed it. It smelled fine, but was it ok to eat?

She thought about it for a moment and deemed it ok as she plopped it into her mouth. She walked as she munched on her make-shift breakfast. Now which way was she supposed to go? Well she knew she came from the left so does she go right? She shrugged to herself and continued on her walk.

…..

"Please when are we to be at 'Gotham'" Starfire asked for the millionth time. "We will be there by the end of the day" Cyborg said with a sigh. "Yeah hope we get there soon" Beastboy said with a grin. They continued to walk I silence. Well it was silent until Cyborg tripped over another rock. "HAHAHA!" Beastboy laughed as Cyborg picked himself up. "Aww man! I hate rocks" Cyborg grumbled as he wiped dirt off of his knees.

"Now it's not the rock's fault that you tripped Cyborg" Beastboy scolded but was unable to keep the grin off of his face. Cyborg glared at Beastboy as he started to walk. "What is so funny about Cyborg's fall of the unwariness?" Starfire asked and Beastboy snickered again. "So how was it to live in the tower?" Cyborg asked hoping for a change in conversation. "I was quite lonely in the tower. But friend Raven was a great companion!" Starfire exclaimed. "Yeah, so how'd you meet 'Raven"' Beastboy asked.

"When I was brought to the tower Raven was already there. I think she lived in the castle before the kingdom before it was destroyed. But she does not like to talk about it. She said a cruel tyrant named Trigon came and besieged and ravaged the land. She said that she went to visit a different kingdom and when she came back everything was like it is now. I do not know why she stays though." Starfire explained sullenly.

"But I very much enjoy when we spend time together, although Raven does not enjoy 'girly' things" Starfire said making air quotations. Both boys stayed silent for a moment. "What kind of things?" Cyborg asked. "Oh I love to have my hair braided and we would sometimes meditate and many things! It was nice to have one friend" Starfire exclaimed. "Well were friends right?" Beastboy asked. Starfire grinned "yes we are friend Beastboy." Suddenly something swooped down and picked up Starfire. Both boys adopted a fighting stance and turned towards the culprit. A man was perched on a branch holding Starfire. He was dressed in black

…..

End of chapter, if you can guess who the person that just appeared in this story is you get a cyber-cookie! I made it easier to tell who it is but I couldn't give you too much detail. Happy Thanksgiving, I wanted to make a story for the holiday but meh, I'll just save one for Christmas. Can't think of what to do for Thanksgiving. See ya next time on 'Cyborg.'

Read on!

~Barracade


	7. Attentiveness

Next chapter everybody!

Ms Geek: Oh hey! Love your name. :P Anyway I have to say that your right yay! –Throws confetti- Cyber cookie for you! Also thanks. I had the idea and I was like "I have never seen a story for this" so I made it up! I am enjoying how this is going.

Silvina Goh: Sorry that I confused you, I thought that everything seemed clear. Hehe, but anyway I'll straighten it out for everyone.

Cyborg is Shrek in the story.

Beastboy is Donkey

Starfire is Princess Fiona.

Now here's where it gets tricky,

Raven is the dragon, but since Raven isn't a dragon I used her demonic heritage and had the civilians label her as a 'monster' and also, in the Teen titans series Raven and Starfire are basically sisters their so close so I thought that Raven could be a sort of companion for the lonely princess in the ivory tower. So yes you are correct.

Robin. So I had no idea on what to do for Lord Farquad. I didn't want Robin being killed off by the 'dragon' so I thought that I would drag his guardian 'Bruce Wayne' into the picture. So I had it where Robin was of a pure heart and wanted to save the princess, but Bruce wouldn't allow it because Robin would most likely die, Thus sending 'Shrek' and 'Donkey' on their way in place of the mighty Prince. Besides, Bruce is a strict mentor.

I hope that clears things up... Anyway carry on!

...

Cyborg and Beastboy looked up at the branch they saw a man in a strange black outfit holding Starfire is a very heroic fashion. (A/N He was standing next to her both facing each other staring face to face, his hands on her hips. Yesh what a creep.) The man had a mask on so it was unclear what his expression was, Starfire on the other hand… Well, she looked furious. Actually furious was an understatement. "Hey there princess, you shouldn't be wandering around with those people. _Their kind _are dangerous." He had some sort of device that distorted his voice. "Who are you" Starfire demanded.

Cyborg and Beastboy had already assumed defensive stances. "Yeah who do you think you are?" Cyborg also demanded. "Who died and made you king? Think you know it all-" (1) Cyborg turned to Beastboy. "Uh he-he sorry" Beastboy sweat-dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. Cyborg shook his head and looked back up to the perpetrator. "My name's 'X' 'Red X'" and true to form, the dude had a red x on both his mask and across the chest on his armor. "How original" Beastboy stated sarcastically.

"We have to bring the princess to the kingdom, now go away before we bring you in to the police" Cyborg tried to reason. Red X put his hand to his chin mimicking a thoughtful manner. "How about no" he said as he shot an X shaped weapon at the duo. As they both jumped for cover Red X turned to Starfire. "You know, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a-" Starfire stopped him mid-sentence with a punch to the jaw effectively sending him reeling.

"So it has to be that way huh?" He questioned the angry red-head rhetorically. He then made a motion with his hand and a small group of underlings sprang out of the bushes. "Let's dance" Red X said as he jumped into the fray.

…..

"Now where am I?" Raven growled to herself as she looked around the dense forest. She face-palmed as she realized that she was lost… Again… Well you couldn't blame her though, I mean. She has been in a castle for the last 13 years. She hasn't ever even been in a forest. She grumbled to herself for a moment and groaned when she realized where she was. "I JUST WENT INTO A BIG STUPID CIRCLE!" She bellowed. And it was true. She remembered that earlier when she was traveling that she had punched a tree and left a gaping hole in it. And lo' there was the very tree to warrant such abuse.

She sighed to herself as she continued to trudge along. "I can't give up I have to find Starfire" she said to herself. Suddenly compelled again she straightened herself and continued into a brisk pace onward. She knew she would find them, she had to. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. She heard fighting, or something. Sensing she really had no other leads to go, she started to walk in that direction.

…..

Starfire threw a starbolt at Red X that he just barely dodged. "Hey cutie I'm not the enemy here. They're the ones who kidnapped you" Red X said but Starfire was not listening. She continued to assault the villain with her green energy bolts of righteous fury. Soon the other two had finished off all of the second rate goons and they had Red X cornered. "Alright we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Cyborg once again reasoned. "How about my way. I'll be back" Red X said as he threw something, pressed a button, and vanished into thin air.

"Geez what a creep" Beastboy exclaimed when he realized they were once again alone. "Oh Cyborg! You have an x on your face!" Starfire yelled. And it was true there was a red x shaped sticky thing on Cyborg's face. He couldn't see anything with that thing on him. "Let me get it off" Starfire said as she walked over to the half metal man. "And what do I do?" Beastboy asked. "Beastboy, can you go get some water I saw a pond to the left" Starfire asked and Beastboy was happy to oblige. He scurried off to the pond and gathered some water in the canteens they found earlier.

He snapped to attention when he heard something. It sounded like a crack. His animal senses were telling him to run, or fight. There was something there… But what? "I know your there, come on out" Beastboy called to the trees. Another snap from behind and Beastboy jolted to his feet with another defensive stance. "Come out, I won't hurt you" Beastboy said to that general direction. When he heard nothing else he morphed into a black panther and scanned the dark forest.

He stuck to the shadows so no threat could see his lithe figure. He looked left and right for this supposed threat. He heard another snap of a twig and turned to the sound. He saw a blur of black and blue go behind another tree. He crept closer to the tree and sniffed the air silently. He saw the figure and pounced at it and when he had the figure pinned on the ground it merely sunk into the ground coated in a black energy.

Beastboy shifted back. "Raven?" He called out. He was certain it was her. I mean who else he knew had dark energy, and it seemed obvious that she would come for Starfire. It seemed that he had chased her off for now. He shifted into a cheetah and sprinted off to the other two and badgered them into moving. After all, if she was around they needed to get out of there now!

Little did he know that she was watching their every move with attentive eyes. "Now I wait" she murmured to herself as she followed the trio.

…..

That was a shorter chapter… Oh well. So how'd you like it? Sorry I've been off for a little while, holidays and all. Meh, I'm back now though (at least until Christmas) I will be a little busy though, School and all and I'm in a play. So yeah I'm excited. Anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter! Read and review thank you!

Read on!

~Barracade


	8. Fails, yawns, and a new player

Budadadadadadaaaaa! New chapter!

Ms. Geek: Fun story you told me, my dad used to call me 'trap jaw' because I had an overbite and the orthodontics gave me this thing to fix it called a 'herpes' appliance. Yeah... It was no fun, although the only alternative was them breaking my jaw and wiring it shut. Yuck! Thank you so much its readers like you that motivate me to write. :D

1-800-fangirl: Thank you so much! I thought that Red-X would be the perfect candidate for that part in the story. You will not wait any longer. ;) And thank you I try to not add unnecessary details. I am actually in the play called 'The best Christmas pageant ever' and as the name implies it is the best play ever (in my opinion.) What plays are you in?

...

Cyborg yawned as they trudged along. "Man we need to find some shelter" he said to his friends. "Yes please, I would like to relax" Starfire agreed with a nod of his head. Beastboy's eyes darted left and right like there was something lurking in the shadows. "Well we should keep walking and we'll find something soon" he said. They took the words to heart and continued their walk.

They heard a strange noise and everyone leaped out of their skin. "It's just a wolf howling at the moon" Beastboy answered the unasked question. Cyborg sighed. "I hope we don't see any wolves" he said mostly to himself. They once again continued to walk now in a brisk pace. "Maybe we can sleep in the trees?" Beastboy asked.

…..

Richard walked into his bed chambers with a tired sigh. He had a long day of duties to uphold. Lord Wayne was preparing the young prince to be a king. He sat at his bed and picked up an object from his bed stand. "Cetaurian moon necklace" he stated. "Has the princess been rescued yet?" he asked. The necklace glowed green momentarily and then replied. "It is done, the princess shall arrive to Gotham soon" it said. Richard grinned at the amulet. He sprung forth from his bed and raced to Lord Wayne's chambers. He knocked on the door and entered as Lord Wayne replied to his call.

"Father" Richard began. Lord Wayne motioned for Richard to continue. "I have gotten news that the Cyborg has been successful and I was hoping that we could prepare a grand celebration for her arrival" He asked. Lord Wayne seemed to think about this for a moment before he nodded. "Alright Richard" he said. "We will do whatever you want." But unknown to both of them, there was a person lurking in the shadows listening intently. "If it's a princess you want then a princess you'll get, but it won't be what you expect." The person said cryptically to itself.

…..

Cyborg yawned once again and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I really hope we find shelter soon" he stated. "I agree" was the answer he received from the two before they simultaneously yawned together. Suddenly Cyborg noticed shadows moving from the corner of his eyes. He flipped around to notice nothing out of the ordinary. "I'm so tired I'm starting to see things" he groaned to his companions.

Although there really was a shadow there, watching with calculating eyes. Perhaps now would be a good time to strike? No, not yet. It retreated into the shadows as it continued to observe it's quarry. It's quarry, whom seemed unaware of the danger they were in.

Beastboy yawned again and groaned in anger. "DUDE I want to find shelter now!" He yelled out to his friends in fury, obviously exhausted from all of the walking and fighting. "Perhaps that cave would do for an adequate shelter friend Cyborg?" Starfire inquired. Cyborg nodded his head "yeah anything would do right about now" he replied. Starfire ripped off a piece of bark. "Here now we have a door" she said as they walked over to the cave. They all walked inside of the cave and Starfire placed the door down behind them.

They soon had all lain down and proceeded to drift off into slumber. And something else had entered the cave. With light steps the figure walked into the cave. Soft blue boots caked in mud treaded lightly inside of the cave. The figure had a blue cloak draped around its shoulders. The figure was Raven. She sauntered over to Cyborg and looked down at his slumbering form. She raised her arm now coated in dark energy and prepared herself for a spell to keep him asleep for 24 hours. But she heard a slight stirring and noticed that the green one was starting to awaked.

She quickly melted into the shadows and watched to see what he would do. He yawned to himself and looked around. He sniffed the air as if he had sensed something out of the ordinary. He then looked at the patch of shadows that she hid in. He made a strange face and then looked as if he was about to fall asleep again. Then a slight snapping sound was made by the door and his attention was quickly fixed upon that. Raven used the distraction to quickly melt into the rock with her powers. She would just come back later she reasoned with herself.

…..

We see the same figure from the castle standing in the shadows. It seemed to tinker with something as there were random blue sparks. Although the light did not give away any facts. But it seemed to be happy with its findings as it displayed its creation proudly. "There, now I can blend in and get myself the fate that I deserve. It revealed the item to be a ring. As the figure slipped on the ring and stepped into the light it revealed himself to be..? It was..? Cyborg? What?

"Come please" Cyborg said as he walked out the door. Another figure, distinctively feminine, suddenly slipped out of the shadows. This figure was a different player, one sporting a diabolical smirk. They walked out together and soon were riding out to the forest. What was going on here?

…..

Ok so could you tell that I was tired while writing this chapter? Hehe. So anyway Raven tires and fails to save Starfire (not that she needs saving she is not 'the damsel in the distresses) everyone takes a nap, Cyborg trips on a bug… Wait I didn't write that down… Richard is elated to know that royalty is visiting him and plans to throw a big party, but who is this new duo, and do they plan to ruin the party? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter of 'Cyborg.'

Also anyone who can guess who the duo is gets a thumbs up, the satisfaction of winning, and a cyber-cookie! I didn't make the second person say anything because then it would be obvious who she was.

Read and review please, please, please! I love reviews and I've been a good girl this year ad-and –uh I've got nothing XD.

Read on!

~Barracade


	9. Reunited and division

Hi everybody I'm back with the latest update for Cyborg! I wasn't going to rush around to get the next chapter up because I'm busy, but I changed my mind because of some reviews. Thank you!

Ms. Geek: No problem... And might I ask, you had braces for FOUR years?! I only had mine for two, yikes... I hate braces. And it's ok that you don't know, although you might face-palm when you find out who it is though, hehe! I wanted to add a tinie bit of suspense among other things and I had the idea to add this duo and was like 'YES! I got this in the bag!'

1-800fangirl: I giggle everytime I type your name down... No I'm not sure why I just think it's funny. :) But I've never heard of those plays, (of course that's the same reaction I'm getting when I tell others about my play. XD. Maybe you're correct, but I'm not sure because you didn't tell me. ;) Thanks a lot I really do like this story, I'm going to do another movie when I get done with this one, but I won't tell you which one... (I'm paranoid that someone will steal my idea...)

Anyway, on with the show!

...

Cyborg was walked to the lake quietly and knelt down by the water. He gently cupped the water into his hands and rinsed his face. The water trickled across his face and splashed back into the pond. He yawned loudly and stretched but froze when he looked back into the water. He saw his reflection and there was a figure looming over him. He turned around and noticed... Himself?

He only had time to open his mouth in shock before he was wacked in the back of the head with a stick. Cyborg tumbled to the ground knocked out and the... Other Cyborg scooped him up and placed him on a wagon. "Hide him somewhere and I'll take care of the other two" the other Cyborg said to the girl from yesterday as he walked to the cave. Cyborg groaned as the chariot rolled further into the woods.

But as the other Cyborg turned around he found himself face to face with a creature with four red eyes. "Hello" *Cyborg replied. (Btw I am just going to place a * in front of the fake Cyborg instead of writing 'the other Cyborg' ok, good!)

Raven glared with as much malice as she could muster. She didn't care for Cyborg all that much, but she knew that this imposter was going to be trouble. *Cyborg merely stared at the monster. He then tried to walk around her. She floated along so that he could not pass. He grunted at her in frustration. "Get out of the way beast" *Cyborg commanded.

Raven continued to glare at him. Suddenly she was hit by something from behind. She tottered to the ground but rolled and stood up. She looked around in confusion. She was once again hit from behind. She turned to the source to find a creature she had never seen before. They didn't seem to exist in Azarath. It was white with razor sharp teeth.

She stared at the creature and was hit by another one from behind. She turned and noticed fifty of the creatures. She surrounded herself with her dark energy and sunk into the ground, right before three creatures landed there with a loud thud.

…..

Starfire was just getting up when *Cyborg walked into the cave. "Hey Cy ready for breakfast" Beastboy called out as he cooked some vegetables that he had found. *Cyborg said nothing as he sat down with a prominent frown. Starfire seemed to notice. "Friend Cyborg, are you the ok? You look like a zeerget took your jookilt" she asked.

*Cyborg grumbled out an unintelligible reply and Beastboy looked at him. "Hey dude I know what you want" Beastboy said as his eyes sparkled mischievously. He picked up his plate and held it under his nose. "Tofu" he said teasingly. *Cyborg slapped the makeshift plate away and crossed his arms. The tofu splattered on the floor and both looked on in shock. Starfire had a hand over her mouth looking at *Cyborg like he had said something totally prejudice.

Beastboy looked at him with a look crossed between disbelief and anger. "DUDE why did you do that" he yelled. *Cyborg looked at him in disdain. "I threw your nasty garbage away" he said simply making Beastboy angrier. "What is your deal" he yelled in outrage. "I'm just tired of having to look at you" he said. Beastboy gave him a long look. "I thought that we were friends" he said.

*Cyborg laughed like he had told an exceedingly funny joke. "You and me, friends?" he roared over his gales of laughter. "Now why would I want to be friends with a green elf, who could never tell a funny joke in his life, and is a scrawny nobody who shifts into **useless **animals. No we are not friends." "But you said" Beastboy began but *Cyborg cut him off. "Well I lied. I don't even like you, you're just an idiot."

Beastboy looked at Cyborg with stubborn tears in his eyes. He looked at Starfire who also had tears in her eyes. Then he looked back at Cyborg. He then shifter into a cheetah and ran off into the woods. "F-frien" she cleared her throat. "Cyborg you must go now and apologize, friends **do** not say such things." She said with conviction. "I would love to, but" *Cyborg began but everyone heard an ear-piercing scream, "**DAAAAAAAA-DAAAAAAAY!" **They turned towards the door. *Cyborg turned towards Starfire again with a smirk. "But I'm not Cyborg" he said as he fiddled with a ring on his hand.

After a moment of fiddling he transformed into a different figure. "I am- Killer moth! Ha-haha!" He laughed as he looked at the princess. The princess held up her hands and energy started to glow around her. She was then hit by something. She tumbled to the floor and gasped as she looked up. There were millions of mutant moths. She remembered them from Tameran. Suddenly she felt a cooling sensation consume her and her vision went black, although she was still awake. She felt like she was floating, almost like she was swimming but she was coated in a chilling sensation and she could almost smell the cold.

Just as suddenly as it began it went away as she saw a bright light. She looked around to find that she was in a meadow. She looked to her right to see a familiar sight. "Raven" she cried out as she sprung to her feet. She turned to Starfire with a small smile on her face. "I finally found you" she said. "You have been looking for me?" Starfire asked. "Of course I have! You're my friend Starfire" Raven replied seriously. Anything else she wanted to say was put on hold as Starfire had wrapped her arms around Raven to give her friend a bone-crushing (literally) hug.

"Oh my friend, thank you for saving me from the dreaded Killer moth!" She cried out. "But, on no! Where is friend Beastboy, or the real friend Cyborg? We must find them" she cried to her cloaked friend. "We will, Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten dragged Cyborg in that direction… Beastboy went that way… I can go get Beastboy can you get Cyborg?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded. "Here call me when you find him or if you need help" Raven added as she pulled a communicator from her belt. "We shall not fail" Starfire called out as the two friends went separate ways.

…..

What is going on here! Not again more chaos! Will Starfire find Cyborg? Who is this Killer Moth? Will they find Beastboy and explain this whole mess? Is Richard ever going to see his princess? Will the father/daughter duo get away with their crimes? Would Cyborg ever finish his quest? Is Kitten a brat? The answer is heck yes! But for the others, who knows? Raven finally reunited with Starfire yay! But is Cyborg and Beastboy's budding friendship going down the drain?

Read and review and hold on until next chapter!


	10. Hi Robbie-poo! XD

Hey guys!

1-800-fangirl: well sorry, I just thought I would answer that question so that you're not left in the dark. ;) Ha-ha! I thought it would be funny! As always thank you for reviewing it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

AstudyInEsmeWho: Soon perhaps! Not really sure how long this story is going to be. It will at least be a few more chapters. Thank you so much! :D

Miss Geek: Yikes! I'm not trying to be rude, sorry if you took it that way. . And I know quite a few people had them on for a long time (My mom being included in this list, although she wouldn't have had them that long if she had done what she was supposed to do) braces are no fun, and cool you live in England? I love that we have all of these things that helps connect with people around the world. And yes I probably won't try to make it too obvious but I might not be able to help it with Kitten's 'personality.' Thanks for reviewing again!

...

Starfire flew quickly trying to find the missing half metal man. She knew that time was of the essence. "Friend Cyborg please answer me!" She called out to the vast forest. She flew close to the ground at a brisk pace. She heard a faint beep. "Ok Cyborg!" She called once again with renewed vigor as she flew in the direction. "Cyborg" she yelled "Friend Cyborg please!" She flew getting more and more anxious as she didn't find him. After all, who knows when Killer Moth and Kitten would get to Lord Wayne's castle?

…..

Richard paced in the long halls. Shouldn't they be here by now? Last he heard they were in the forest. They should be here now! Oh he was beside himself with worry. Did a criminal get to them? Perhaps that no-good thief dressed in black that no one has caught yet? Richard shook his head vehemently. No if they could defeat the legendary monster then they should be fine… Then where were they? "Sir" Richard spun around to see the form of a slightly harried servant.

The servant came to a stop at a respectful distance from Richard. He bowed to the future Lord. When Richard motioned for the servant to rise he rose and said "she is here sir." They ran to the front door where Alfred and Lord Wayne were waiting. "Now announcing the arrival of Princess Starfire if Tameran." Alfred said as the doors opened. All of the servants bowed to the princess. She stepped in with *Cyborg. "Hi Robbie-poo!" She called out with a wave.

…..

Raven searched the forest carefully. Luckily it wasn't dark anymore so she should be able to find Beastboy. She had been searching for roughly an hour. She sighed as she saw a pond. She had once again gone in a big circle. She walked to the pond and sat down. She rubbed her forehead as she closed her eyes. She just wanted to fix this huge mess that had just developed. She heard a slight crack and her eyes opened. She stayed in that position and waited for whatever creature was approaching her to come close.

The creature crept up slowly as if it was wary of her. She sat up slowly trying to act as if she didn't sense the creature. She reached over to the water and dipped her hand into it. She watched as her reflection became distorted as the ripples in the water flowed away from her hand. She heard the creature approach and it sat beside her. She turned towards the creature her violet eyes gaining a slight red tint.

But it evaporates as she notices who it is. Beastboy chuckled as Raven's threatening glare shifted to a confused look. "So you have been following us huh?" Beastboy asked her. She nods at the boy before facing the small pond. "Starfire is my friend. Friends don't leave each other behind." She said as her mind was elsewhere.

Beastboy turns towards the pond as well. His thoughts in a jumble as well, all of them about Cyborg. "You should go find him" Raven said suddenly. Beastboy turned towards Raven with disbelief in his eyes. "You are crazy if you think I am going to go back to him, you didn't see what he did." He said irritably.

"Correction-I saw everything, and I can tell you what exactly happened" Raven said with an enigmatic smile. Curiously but also suspiciously Beastboy tilted his head "explain" was all he said. "Well what really happened was a man named Killer Moth knocked out Cyborg and hid him in the forest, then posed as Cyborg and ran you off. Then he got rid of Starfire and took is brat daughter 'Kitten' with him to Lord Wayne's castle." Raven said calmly.

Beastboy looked at her in confusion. "Really" he said still in disbelief. "Yes really" Raven said sincerely. "Alright then prove it" he said smugly. "Ok we just need to get Cyborg and Starfire. Then we will head to the castle." Raven said with a smirk. Beastboy rolled his eyes at her but none-the-less agreed. Suddenly a beep was heard from Raven's belt and she pulled out her communicator.

She opened it and saw the beaming red-head. "Friend Raven I have found Cyborg! Please we must meet up so we can head to Lord Wayne's castle to stop the Moth of the Killer's evil plan and defeat the evil ugly monster Kitten" She said with conviction. Raven chuckled at Starfire's description of their adversaries. "Yes let's meet up at the end of the forest edge. See you in five" She said and they both hung up.

"We can't walk to the edge of the woods in only five minutes." Beastboy said with irritation. "Were going to fly" Raven deadpanned and Beastboy sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah… Right" he said. "Ok lead the way" Raven said and they both flew off.

…..

Short descriptive chapter. I have been busy with school and stuff. Can't wait until winter break. Maybe then I will finish this story. Either way I still enjoy this story. See you next chapter. Read and review please!

Read on!

~Barracade


	11. Confusion, Cyborgs, and quizzes?

1-800-fangirl: Hey! I am so glad you like the story. I read quite a few stories over and over again myself. :)

Miss Geek: Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted that to be a filler chapter. But yeeah your right. My mommy always says 'if you don't got nothing nice to say, don't say it at all' there's nothing wrong with giving tips for new writers. I probably needed tips when I first entered the world of writing, but being rude is unnecessary.

Astudyinesmewho: Sorry for upsetting you. If the two were to get together they wouldn't click just like that like in the movie. (Well Raven wouldn't, Beastboy probably would've.) I am a proud shipper of BB/Rae so we'll see.

-Also guys sorry for taking so long to update. Been busy with the holiday season and all. Hope you enjoy the latest edition of 'Cyborg.'

...

"Ok so we need to get to the castle and stop the wedding." "How do we know their getting married?" Beastboy asked. "Because when a Prince saves a Princess they always get married, now do we have any ideas?" Cyborg said as he looked to the other three. "Oh I got it!" Beastboy yelled. "So we go to the castle gates Raven is dressed up like a pizza delivery person and she knocks and says 'Pizza' and when they open the door she-" "No, I am NOT doing that, any other ideas" Raven interrupted with a fierce glare.

"We could-" Beastboy was interrupted yet again. "It can't involve cake, hamsters, hats, doughnuts, the letter 'y' or the FBI" Cyborg said. "Oh... Well I got nothing" Beastboy sighed. Raven rolled her eyes "now what?" "We could sneak in with disguises. Can we not?" Starfire inquired. "Dude, that's a great idea!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Ok, so we disguise ourselves and break in then what?" Cyborg asked.

...

Two guards stood watch at the giant gate to the city. "Ok so we are to keep these outlaws out of the Kingdom." One guard said to the other as he held up a list. The other guard looked at the list, the list showed Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg. Under Cyborg it said that he was a criminal disguised as a hero. "It should be easy Bob; I mean these are all very noticeable people. Purple hair, green skin, half metal, and she has orange skin." he said. "I know, hopefully we will get a raise for this" Bob said with an excited grin. "Yup the Princess will be pleased to know that we followed her orders to the letter, we just have to-" **-Knock- -knock- **

The guards looked at one another then at the door. Bob opened the small rectangular hole and peered through. "State your business" he ordered. "We came to see little Richie's wedding" an elderly lady by the sounds of it said. "Yeah man, I want to see Uncle Wayne and my good cousin Rich" a teenage boy said. "I'm sure they would want to see us" another lady said.

On the other side of the wall three teenagers and one bird concealed amused grins. It was easy to disguise Cyborg he had some rings that changed how he looked. (Although he didn't know that a certain Moth stole his blueprints for them) Now Starfire was a little harder. They got out their make-up and made it look like Starfire was fifty years old and only slightly tanned. Making her voice sound different was also easy, Cyborg had a voice changer. Now Raven was the hard part. Having purple hair and eyes she cast a spell that would give her brown hair and blue eyes for as long as she wanted. That gave them all plenty of time to get to the castle and fix this mess. Beastboy morphed into a finch and hid in the hood on Raven's cloak.

"Who are you" Bob asked the odd group. "Oh I'm Richard's grandmother and these are my adopted children. They nearly grew up with Richard before he went to the castle." Starfire said with a faked reminiscent tone "Can we please go see Richard" Raven added with a forced (though they couldn't tell) pathetic and pitiful look on her face. The guards looked at one another. They weren't the outlaws so why not let them in. "Alright come on in" the other guard said as Bob opened the door. "The wedding is that way; it should start in ten minutes." The three teen in disguise thanked them and walked leisurely to the castle.

…..

"Master Grayson do you believe that she is truly the one you should marry" Alfred asked Richard. "She's the princess now isn't she" Richard replied as he straightened his tie. "Yes but I am under the impression that you don't desire this outcome. You don't like the princess do you?" Alfred asked. "Not really, she's loud and obnoxious. I can't believe that she was stuck in a tower for weeks and acts like that. –Sigh- but who am I to judge right?" Richard queried to his butler.

"It seems to me that there is something 'up' with that girl. The princess went to the castle when she was seven that means that she should know how to behave in front of royalty." Alfred said. "What are you implying, do you believe that she isn't the princess" Richard asked with increasing interest. "Perhaps" was all that he said. "But the real question is 'do you believe that she is the princess' you are the master. It is your decision." Alfred said before he left the room. Richard sighed "why is everything so complicated..."

…..

Everything was set up for the wedding. All of the guests have arrived and the bride was strolling (more like drooling) down the aisle. Richard looked upon his bride to be and grimaced. _'Maybe I should've left her in the tower…' _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile right outside the chapel doors, "Ok we need to go in now" Cyborg said as he made ready to push the doors open. But Beastboy stopped him. "No you can't do that dude! You have to wait for the right moment" "What?" Cyborg whispered with a confused expression. "You know we have to wait for the moment where the minister says "if there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace. And then we run in and say "I object" chicks love that stuff" Beastboy said as he raised his eyebrows up and down as he looked at the girls.

Starfire giggled and Raven face-palmed. "Ok so when does he say that" Cyborg asked. "Here let me listen." Beastboy said as he put an ear to the door. His ear twitched as he listened to the murmuring of the minister. The three stayed silent and gave each other looks. They might be there for a while.

…..

"If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister asked. The crowd was silent. "By the power invested in me I pronounce you-" the doors slammed open with a loud boom and four teenagers ran through shouting "I OBJECT!" The crowd gasped as they noticed that there were two Cyborgs. Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg rushed to the alter and stood firm in front of everyone. "What is going on here" Richard burst out. "That princess is a fake" Cyborg yelled out to the crowd as he pointed at kitten. "She's just a snobby brat that no one really likes" Beastboy added. "She's the real princess" Raven said as she pointed to Starfire.

"How do I know you're telling the truth" Richard asked. "Because I left with Cyborg remember I was his 'travel buddy' and does he have a travel buddy?" Beastboy said as he pointed at Killer Moth. "I suppose you're right, but what- how-who… I am so confused." Richard said as he held his head. "Now hold up, I'm the real Cyborg. These people are lying" Killer Moth said still in his Cyborg façade. "Say what!" Cyborg yelled.

"Prove it" Richard said. Both Cyborgs turned to him. "How" Killer Moth said. "Why did you go save the princess for me" he asked. Cyborg raised his hand "I wanted you to make the peasants live somewhere else I.E: not on my land." He said. "Correct, how did I learn about the princess?" Killer Moth raised his hand "a necklace of great value told you" he said. "Correct"

And after a ton of questions there is a verdict.

"Ok this Cyborg is fake" Richard said as he pointed at Killer Moth. "Weddings off" he said to the fake princess. "NOOOOOO!" Kitten yelled. Suddenly a roar exceeded Kitten's yelling and they all turned to Killer Moth. He growled at the Prince and said something about you will regret this and blah blah blah! And an army of mutant moths burst through the wall.

The civilians ran away screaming like small children but the teens stood firm. "We need to defeat Killer Moth then the moths should go away" Raven said. "Any ideas" Cyborg asked her. Beastboy raised his hand "the trigger" he said. Taking note of their dumbfounded looks he pointed at the trigger that Kitten held in her hand. Cyborg smirked and headed towards the small bratty teenager. Raven smirked at Beastboy and followed Cyborg, but not before she ruffled his hair slightly and rolled her eyes.

Beastboy smirked at the army as he cracked his knuckles. This was going to be goooood….

…..

So how was that for a chapter? We are coming to a close I'm so sad! :'( But that's ok, because after I finish this I can start on a new story! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter of Cyborg.

And also I was wondering… Should I go on to pursue a Shrek 2 parody? Just wondering if you all would be interested, because I thought about it. See you all later and bu-bye!

Read on!

~Barracade


	12. Fight!

1-800fangirl: Glad you like it and I will consider that. :)

...

Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl and flew into the air. He charged at the mutant moths and morphed into a tiger in mid-air and clawed two in the back and flipping onto the back of a third. He clawed at the third's back and jumped off morphing into a wolf and biting another moth. A fifth moth rammed Beastboy off and he landed on the ground. He stood up and morphed into a boa and caught three of the moths.

Raven slammed a moth into the wall with her dark energy. She spun around and hit another moth, then sunk into the ground as ten more approached. She came out of the ground in her Raven form and rammed into the horde of moths, then blasted another stray moth.

Starfire shot a moth with her starbolts. Then punched an oncoming moth as another approached from behind. She then did the very comical move where she lifts her hand backhanding the moth without even turning. She then grabbed a moth by the leg and threw it at a trio of moths and they all crashed to the ground, where a blue burst of energy obliterated them.

Cyborg was chasing after Kitten and with a fierce battle cry he punched at her. She screamed and was able to duck under the punch but was unprepared for the blow to her side that followed. She tumbled to the ground and as Cyborg made ready to break the thing controlling the moths and moth rammed into his side. He tumbled to the ground but rolled onto his knees and aimed his sonic cannon at the offending moths. He shot them and they slammed into the ground. "Booyah!" Cyborg cheered as he jumped to his feet.

Meanwhile Kitten was trying to run away but moths landed in front of her and with a girl-ish squeal she came to a sudden halt. A green kangaroo landed not long after and morphed into a leopard and growled at her baring its large, sharp fangs. He leapt towards her and she took a couple steps back. She then turned around and ran like the fool she was. Beastboy smirked at her and flicked his tail. He sat there as she ran and after giving her a head start he began to chase after her. He caught up in no time at all and pushed her to the ground. Keeping one paw on her head he kept her pinned. But once again as he was ready to destroy the dreaded trigger of doom he was rammed in the side. Only this time it was by Killer Moth.

Richard and Lord Wayne were off to the side beating away at various moths Wayne punched one moth then grabbed another and spun in a circle hitting other moths in the process. He then did a roundhouse kick successfully hitting three moths, he then threw one over his shoulder that Richard grabbed and threw it at the ground then launched it at its little friends. Richard punched one and kicked at another. Then back-flipped onto one and steered it into other moths, jumping off at the last second.

"**Nooooooooo!" **someone screamed.

Everyone turned to the corner where Killer Moth was knocked out and Kitten stood to her feet furiously eying Beastboy with fury. **"You. Ruined. My. DRESS!" **She shrieked. She then clicked a button on the trigger and all of the moths turned towards Beastboy and proceeded to attack. –Cough- -idiot- -cough- Starfire, Cyborg, and Lord Wayne ran to the moths to help defend Beastboy against the never-ending onslaught.

Raven and Richard looked at each other and nodded. Richard ran towards Kitten and Raven focused on Kitten and her hands glowed black. "You cannot stop me! Never! You will never stop me! I will get everything I want! I will, I w-hey!" Kitten ranted on like a delusional maniac but shrieked in outrage as Raven ripped the trigger out of her hand with her dark energy. Richard leaped into the air and caught the trigger. "Consider yourself dumped" he said right before he crushed the trigger in his hands.

They were starting to get overwhelmed, they were everywhere. They blasted moths. Kick one, punch, throw, turn, slam, hit, ram, bang. Beastboy skidded across the floor. Just as the moths were about to make a blow to him Cyborg jumped in the way sonic cannon held at ready. He blasted them aside but they still kept coming. Cyborg was starting to think that they would need a miracle.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO" **Kitten screamed once again as all of the moths morphed into harmless mutant silkworms. Everyone stared at the worms for a moment before they took notice of Kitten trying to run away yet again. She ran up the alter and was about to jump out the window when a wall of black energy blocked her path. The same energy surrounded her and placed her in the middle of the cathedral, they now had her all tied up.

The Knights arrived not soon thereafter and scooped up the Killer Moth and the never quiet brat child Kitten. "No one dumps me, you hear me! No one! This will not be the last time you see me! I, will, get, even! I will-" and that was then where the knights closed the door to the carriage. You could still here the remnants of her ranting but no one could really understand what she was saying nor cared.

Cyborg approached Richard and bowed deeply at the waist a small smile on his lips. "Prince Richard, I show you, the real Princess Starfire" He said as he gestured with both hands at Starfire. "Hello Starfire" Richard said as he took a step closer. "Hello" Starfire said now encouraged slightly as she too took a step forward. "So uh, do you like the Kingdom of Gotham?" Richard asked awkwardly. "I do" Starfire said with a small giggle.

The three and Lord Wayne stood to the side all with small smiles. Lord Wayne had an heir who would do fine for his Kingdom, but would also be happy. But for the other three, they had a home. They had a family of friends that they would stick together with through thick and thin. They didn't have to be alone anymore.

They had somewhere that they belonged. Isn't that all that matters?

…..

Cyborg laughed heartily at Beastboy as they ate their food. Raven smiled slightly at them and shook her head. Starfire and Richard were dancing now as Husband and Wife around here somewhere. She had to admit that the wedding wasn't as extravagant as she thought it would be. It was simple yet elegant. Of course it didn't matter all that much about what she thought about it. Starfire seemed to love it and that's what mattered. After all, it is her wedding day.

The ballroom was very extravagant however. But it was always that way. She remembered back when she was little, when the castle still had people, that there was a magnificent ballroom. Everything about the castle was wonderful, but that changed. She wondered if the kingdom of Azarath would be repaired, if ever.

She banished her foolish thoughts from her mind. She turned towards the people dancing and tried to find Richard and Starfire, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to the person behind her. She looked familiar… But who was she?

The lady had a look on her face that said 'I don't know why I just did that.' "Who are you" Raven asked. The woman looked at Raven for a second the said "I am Vetalia. Are-are you Raven?" she replied. Raven looked at her alarmed for a moment but she soon put her mask back on. "Yes, what do you want with me?" She said. The woman's face lit up.

"I was a servant of a kingdom now ravaged. When the attackers came I tried to save the Queen but she was caught, I barely escaped with my own life. I came here and thought that no one had survived." She said. Raven looked at her suspiciously, what point was she getting to? Then it suddenly hit her like a mutant moth. (Lol sorry had to write that) "Are you talking about Azarath?" Raven asked warily. The woman looked at her in slight surprise and with a little bit of happiness. "Yes, you're from there aren't you?" she asked.

Beastboy and Cyborg went to get more food and when they came back they noticed a woman smiling at Raven, who was also wearing a tiny smile. The woman nodded and walked away. Raven said something and went back to staring at her tea. Both boys looked at each other then back at Raven, then back at each other. They shrugged and sat down at the table.

Soon after finishing their food Beastboy had an idea. Cyborg had gone to the dance floor with a very familiar pink haired lady… He stood up and walked to Raven. "Hey Raven, want to dance?" Beastboy asked. Raven looked up at him then at his out-stretched hand. She smirked at him and took his hand in hers and stood up. 'Sure" she said. And they both joined their friends on the dance floor.

…..

Long fight scenes tire me out… But I hope you liked it. I am not finished with this fiction yet so stay tuned. So what do you think happens next? Likes, dislikes, or ways to improve my writing? Read and review I love to hear your feedback! :D Thank you so much!

Read on!

~Barracade


	13. The Last chapter

Ok so here is my last chapter, if you could call it that. :P More like an epilogue or something... It's short so... Don't be too upset.

1-800Fangirl: I honestly love your reviews... Some of them make me giggle. (Although I may laugh a little too much, but that's just my personality.) But they make me feel all warm and fuzzy to know that people like my work. I have made a New Year's resolution I hope to keep that I will review on others stories more often (I will be positive as always), so thanks. :) Also I will have more epic works coming your way, but I think I might wait a bit for Shrek 2. I want to get this next story out before I start that. But I will write it. Enjoy the last chapter of: 'Cyborg.'

...

Starfire smiled at Richard as they walked down the elaborate staircase. They have been married for almost a year and they were enjoying every minute of it. Richard smiled back at her and took her by the arm. They walked across the hall into a dining room where there were a few friends and some of Richard's family.

They sat down and talked with everyone and soon Lord Wayne arrived with their butler (and good friend) holding a large tray of food. Alfred set the table and Lord Wayne sat down. "So you are going out of the Kingdom for a few days?" Lord Wayne asked. Starfire nodded as Richard turned to his mentor and adoptive father. "Yeah, we should be back in three days tops. It is a safe journey and we will have some of the finest guards with us." Richard said as he looked at Cyborg sitting across from them who flashed them a big grin before he busied himself with the ribs.

Lord Wayne gave Richard a rare smile "I know" he said. There seemed to be quite a few double meanings in that statement but Richard did not have time to dwell on it for long. So he ate lunch with the rest of the people there conversing with various people. Not long thereafter it was time to leave. Richard and Starfire climbed into the carriage and the driver got up front. Cyborg followed along on his silver mare who he called his 'Baby.'

Yeah, Richard didn't get it either. The bulky horse was powerful though he was able to support Cyborg's weight and run in combat. The carriage drove off followed by a few guards and Cyborg. The carriage traveled far and wide crossing bridges and passing villages.

The carriage was now traveling through a huge plain covered in grassy green fields. Hill upon hill of meadows and sometimes you could see yellow from the goldenrod in the distance. "This place is looking most glorious" Starfire commented with a wide smile as the carriage went up a tall grassy hill. Richard smiled at her and nodded. 'Yeah" he said as he looked around. When they got to the top of the hill there was a massive castle.

The carriage parked and the couple got out. A man in his late thirties came rushing out to meet them. "Right this way please" he said as he bowed. The man was careful not to look at Richard in the eyes. "Where are you from?" Richard asked. The man carefully looked up at him. "I am from far away. I have been given a new job here" he said.

Richard smiled at him. "Well let's go in shall we?" he said with a friendly tap on the man's shoulders. They all walked across an elaborate bridge that was over more land. But the land didn't quite reach the castle leaving it on its own island like structure.

The grand doors opened to them and they walked in. They strolled down the hall to the thrones and saw a friend of theirs. Raven sat at the throne smiling slightly as she talked to Beastboy who stood beside her. But Beastboy turned and noticed them and pointed at Richard, Starfire, and Cyborg. Raven turned and only the four of them could notice her smile get a tiny bit wider.

Raven stood abruptly and walked towards them. When she reached them she gave Starfire a small hug. "Glad you could make it" Raven said as she turned to her friends. Everyone replied in earnest and reciprocated the smile. She led them down a hall and out to the courtyards that gave a beautiful view of the hills. Why, it looked almost exactly like a painting. They all looked at the view and smiled to themselves. They were home.

…..

**THE END! **

Yay happy ending. Man while writing this I got the coolest idea for a Cyborg 2. Man I almost feel bad that I'm writing a different story before the sequel of this story. There's always the option of writing two stories at once I suppose. Let me hear what you all have to think.

A: Just write two stories at the same time, I mean seriously you silly girl!

B: Finish the first story, and then write the second one.

C: You're writing a Cyborg 2!? Cool! How about you write that first?

D: What do you mean you can't decide? You're the author you don't need my advice, but eh. At the worst draw straws.

E: Other-please write that down.

-Haha! I admit that I am being slightly silly when writing the options down but I really want to know what you think. I know fangirl will want to see a Cyborg 2 parody, but does anyone else want me to do this. I most likely will write it regardless of if anyone does comment just because of the awesome plot twist I thought of but I still want to hear what you guys think.


End file.
